Gryllus Worm
The Gryllus Worm (voiced by Tomohisa Yuge) is actually Masato Mishima who's the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Riku Kagami. Masato was also one of TheBee Zecter users to transform into Kamen Rider TheBee (仮面ライダーザビー Kamen Raidā ZaBī, Masked Rider TheBee) temporarily after the defeat of Shun Kageyama. Later he was revealed as one of the true main antagonists of the series and used the form of Gryllus Worm (グリラスワーム Gurirasu Wāmu) in episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. In future Kamen Rider crossovers, he was presumed to be the one who used the powers of TheBee Zecter despite the fact that he only transformed once, thus becoming Kamen Rider TheBee in the crossovers. At times he does communicate with Sou Yaguruma and Shuichi Tadokoro to brief the ZECT teams about the Worms. Eventually, he was upset with Yaguruma botching a mission and Tadokoro questioning him about ZECT's agenda. There's implication that he has no faith in Kageyama as TheBee, despite Kageyama being loyal to ZECT and was looked down upon by Kamishiro. He has no sense of taste, and finishes eating by taking a supplement. He forcefully became TheBee at one time despite the TheBee Zecter's attempt to reject him. He truly thinks Kageyama was an eyesore because he can only complain and has lost the TheBee Zecter. He also seems to have a connection to Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm and had always kept the Hyper Zecter with him. Renge manages to steal the case with the Hyper Zecter, but Uca Worm takes it back only to find that the case has been rigged with a bomb. Mishima tries to destroy the Hyper Zecter with the bomb. After the explosion, he taunts Tendou for failing to obtain the Hyper Zecter. However, he doesn't realize the power of the Zecter as it manages to find its way to Tendou, much to his chagrin. He then tosses his glasses to the ground in anger. He gradually loses respect for Riku Kagami's servile manner toward the Natives. After realizing Negishi found out about the Red-Shoes system, he makes a pact with Negishi and overthrows Riku Kagami as leader of ZECT. Using the Natives' pendants, he gains the ability to turn into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native. He was defeated by Hyper Kabuto's and Gatack's Rider Kick and then destroyed by the meteorite explosion that obliterated the studio set. Mishima is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider Series and an early advertisement for the God Speed Love ''Movie. Kamen Rider TheBee appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider TheBee is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Kamen Rider TheBee was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the ''All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. The Gryllus Worm, resurrected again as one of the Great Commanders of the revived Dai-Shocker. Following the orders of Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's second in command, he engages GokaiPink in combat and they're evenly matched. The two evil organizations united and faced off against the combined forces of the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Forces. The Gryllus Worm was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, Super Sentai teams and Space Sheriffs as they approached the Genmu Castle. Gryllus Worm appears in the epilogue of Kamen Rider Wizard with the other monsters,later they found the Rider Rings and they meet later in the lair of Amadum. Gryllus Worm appears again as among the monsters whom were destroyed a combination of Blade's Lightning Slash, OOO's OOO Bash and Agito's Rider Kick. Mishima is a no-nonsense, stoic and calculating individual as a devout member of ZECT. He shows no reluctance or resistance in dealing with the more shady business for ZECT. While he treats his superior with high regards, he treats the rest of the ZECT members, especially Kageyama beneath him. During the final stages of the series, he no longer treats Riku as his superior anymore, having become tired of his overly obedient manner towards the Natives. As a result, he shows no qualms in taking over his position as the leader of ZECT, and even goes along with Negishi's plan to turn everyone into Natives. He has a habit of dropping his glasses into the ground and smashing them with his feet when he is agitated. In the final episode, he admits that he has a deep hatred towards people who are righteous, like Kagami and Tendou. Powers and Abilities Original Depite not being in the fighting department of ZECT, he has proven himself to be excellent in combat. He is able to jump incredibly high to catch the TheBee Zecter and use it to soundly defeat the Worm that even Shun, the primary user of TheBee, previously has trouble with, even without using the finishing attack. It is even more notable that he is able to do this in spite of the fact that the TheBee Zecter does not choose him as its owner. As the Gryllus Worm, Mishima is one of, if not the most powerful Native Worm ever. In this form, Mishima is able to casually swat away the likes of Dark Kabuto and Gatack without difficulty. In fact, he can even overpower Hyper Kabuto and Gatack at the same time (Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Typhoon fails to damage him). His stingers on the back are also so powerful, that they allow him to counter a Rider Kick from Dark Kabuto and knocks him out. However, the very same stingers are his vital weaknesses. When they are hit with enough force, such as with Gatack's caliburs, they render him weakened for a brief moment, and wide open to attacks. In fact, it is only after Gatack finds out this weakness that the two are able to win against the Gryllus Worm. Gryllus Worm He had the ability to shoot electric tentacles from the protrusions on his shoulders, and was physically strong enough to swat away Gatack and Kabuto effortlessly. However, once Gatack destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severely weakened, and he was destroyed by Hyper Kabuto and Gatack's (Double) Rider Kick. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bees Category:Crickets Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Characters voiced by Tomohisa Yuge Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Worms Category:Insects